Dragonball, 300 Saiyans Preview
by SSJ ZUKO
Summary: A preview of something big I got planned. Yeah I haven't seen this done yet, so I'm doing it. This preview and the real thing are both oneshot.


I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I'm just a fan with a lot of free time on his hands. All credits of this fan fiction series go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and all others associated with this worldly popular anime and manga series.(I'll give credits to all other persons and/or companies that I will use later in this Dragonball Z fan fiction series) Thanks.

Sincerely,

SSJ Zuko

Dragonball, 300 Saiyans

King Vegeta sat in the middle of his most trusted advisors and strongest and bravest soldiers.

"Now what we are going to do is take our planets 300 greatest fighters and take them to dethrone that evil tyrant Frieza once and for all." The king said causing a great deal of squabbling among his saiyan brethren.

"My king don't you mean 3,000 of the Saiyan Elite." Nappa, the leader of the Saiyan Army, interjected.

"NO!" The fierce king exclaimed, "Although the elites are born with a greater power level, and a higher place in society, the men that fight everyday on the frontlines are the ones who know how to battle. They further progress themselves passing elites in energy wise, on rare occasion. While some of the elites kick back and become weak, or cowards. Now I'm not saying that all elites that are low class are like this, just a few low class. But there are many elites who would only get in the way. No, I want the saiyans who know how to fight, and ones who aren't afraid of Frieza, and not only that, they've got to have the power to back it up." King Vegeta made in emphatic speech on the spot, as if he had practiced it for weeks. Seconds later and older saiyan stepped forward with a few words to say.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan sire, but when we look back at this time thirty years from now, do we want to say that a bunch of low class nothings helped save the day."

"It does not matter that they were born to a low class, if they can fight they can fight. Like that warrior Bardock and his men. Only five of them took out a whole planet last night. He is the second most powerful saiyan next to me. You think just because he is a low class that makes him worthless. Not only can he fight, but he's a brilliant scientist as well. That's why I want him here, IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled the last part to get his point across.

"Right away sire." Bardock, his crew and the 300 other best fighters Planet Vegeta had to offer were at his palace within an hour.

"Saiyans," The king started "I know what all of you are thinking, why have I gathered you here on such short notice. The reason you all are here is because I am revolting against Frieza, and I have hand selected you 300, Vegeta's finest, to fight along side me and reclaim the former glory the saiyan race once had. TAKING ORDERS FROM NO ONE! AND BEING FEARED BY EVERYONE! Now there is no doubt in my mind, that lives will be lost. So, I cannot blame you if you all were to get up and walk out now and be remembered as a coward for the rest of eternity. Or," He paused momentarily examining the fire in each of the warriors' eyes. "YOU CAN STAND AND FIGHT, AND GO DOWN IN THE HISTORY BOOKS AS ONE OF THE BRAVE 300 SAIYANS THAT FOUGHT AGAINST FRIEZA AND WON. And I know that there's a chance that none of us might walk away from this battle and if we lose, I believe it will be the end of the entire saiyan race. BUT THEY WILL NOT FORGET THIS FIGHT IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT. AND ALTHOUGH IT MAY BE THE END OF OUR RACE WE WILL GIVE OUR LAST BREATH TO DEFEND IT. Now if you still want to leave you can go." Not one person moved. No one dared move after that almost heroic like speech their king just gave. Minutes later the doors flew upon to the palace. It was Dodoria. He came marching in with about twenty or so others of Frieza's elite team.

"Well well well it looks like Lord Frieza's suspicion of you throwing a rebellion against him were right after all." Dodoria said as if he were strong enough to take them all own.

"Just who do you think you are?" Vegeta said trying not to let Dodoria know that he had just held a meeting to overthrow Frieza.

"I'd watch your words if I were you." Dodoria snapped back. "Lord Frieza hid microphones in here, he just heard every word you just said. He told me to tell you to just forget about all this and you can go back to being his slave. And if you don't he'll kill you all in an instance." King Vegeta just stood there for a few minutes pondering over what Dodoria had just said.

"I watched my words Dodoria, maybe you should have done the same thing." He replied throwing off his royal cape, which was a signal that he was getting ready to fight.

"So what you're going to kill me, and unleash Frieza's wrath upon yourselves. Even you, Vegeta, aren't that stupid." Dodoria said with a half smile because half of him thought that no one would ever cross Frieza's path, and the other half thought that these saiyans were crazy enough to do it.

"You just gave the fiercest race in the universe an ultimatum between slavery and death. And then you except to leave scotch free. It's not happening my friend." Vegeta said in such in evil voice it would have sent shivers down the devil's back.

"You're going to openly defy Frieza by killing me?" Dodoria said now fearing for his life. "Your race is a bunch of savages. You're just a bunch of savage monkeys!" And with that last monkey comment that made the king snap.

"Monkeys," he whispered the first part scaring Frieza's men all the more. And then his whisper quickly changed to a yell. "WE ARE SAIYAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNS!" And instantly he was in front of Dodoria with his right fist going all the way through his chest, right where his heart was, and then it went all the way through Dodoria's back.


End file.
